Tea Time
Catt Hatter:' ' *After the meeting dispersed Catt swayed her way about setting up the usual tea spread. Not-Allison's bag of odd plants had had a bitter sort of smell to it, so Orange Pecot seemed to be a good place to start. She carried the tray to the sitting room where she usually entertained tea guests. Catt reached for her pocket to check her watch before remembering that Hela still had it, as well as her journal. That's gonna make my time-looping a bit more tricky, She thought, glancing at the clock on the mantle. Oh well, the meeting just ended so she should be here soon anyway. She sat down to wait for her guest.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *After helping a strange girl (Elise) to Hen's office,' she then traveled to the sitting room to meet Catt for tea. Still unsure of the layout of the Society, she knocked on the door.* Catt are you in there? Catt Hatter:' Yes, I'm here! *Catt called through the door. Not-Allison' heard a thwump of impact on the door before it opened, revealing a slightly annoyed looking Catt. She was rubbing her nose.* Sorry a-bout th-at! Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She looked at Catt a bit confused.* Sorry about' what? *She sees Catt rubbing her nose.* Are you ok? Catt Hatter:' Sorry a-bout the del-ay, a-nd yes. *She said, dropping' her hand.* Just w-alked into the door, a-gain. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl winces a bit but sees that Catt is ok.* I'm' also sorry for being a bit late as well. I got lost on the way here and ran into a new lodger who needed me to take them to Hen. Catt Hatter:' Oh, don't worry a-bout it, *She said, inviting' Not-Allison into the room.* I've only just got here myself. Do h-ave a seat! I've picked Or-ange Pecot for this occ-asion, I do hope you'll like it. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl walks in and sits down.* I'm sure I'll love it!' Catt Hatter:' Cream, sug-ar, milk, honey? *Catt asked, pointing to each' of the options in turn and smiling.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' This is fine. Thank you though. *She sips the tea and' smiles.* It's very good! Catt Hatter:' Y-ay! *Catt coughed, gagging on the exclamation as she' took her own seat.* I'm, pleased to hear th-at! Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She smiles, takes another sip of tea, and then puts down' the cup, her face growing serious.* What do you think of Operation: Paper covers Rock? Catt Hatter:' *Catt sighed, resting her hand on the table next to her' cup.* It's the best we could m-ake of a b-ad situ-ation. I doubt th-at Hel-a will c-are much for it, it may even be her worst fear. The idea that anything she tries would have no effect, I feel small just thinking about it. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl nods sipping her tea.* Lack of control is a' common fear. The worse this plan could do is scar Hela and break her down mentally. Though you're right, looking at the other outcomes this is probably our best solution, as the others would most likely lead to someone's physical death. Catt Hatter:' A-gain. *Catt joked, sipping her tea with a smirk.*' Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl giggled at this.*' Catt Hatter:' But ye-ah, I see wh-at you mean. Not everyone comes back' so easily, I nearly didn't. Hyde without a Jekyll:' Unfortunately that's very true. It was a very good thing' that Sozo was there when he was or else we all might have lost you. Catt Hatter:' Don't go counting on his a-ssis-tants in the future. He' only did it to p-ay his debt. *She took another sip of tea.* Unless he owes someone, I doubt he'd do it a-gain. Hyde without a Jekyll:' hm...*Her brow furrows at this and she sips her tea' more.* Catt Hatter:' Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy *She mumbled into her' cup,* Once you get p-ast the 'aggressive/defensive warrior' thing. Hyde without a Jekyll:' I know...I'm just worried that if something like this' happens again...it's going to become permanent. *she looks down at the tea.* ...I don't think that's something I can bare to happen ag--...*her voice catches and she goes silent.* Catt Hatter: *Catt looked at her guest over the rim of her cup.* Been through some things, h-ave you? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl is silent' for a long time before speaking again.* I think all of us here have. Catt Hatter:' Gr-anted, though I a-m curious a-bout how you cut' yourself off there. *Catt said gently,* Who did you loose? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She stares at her tea. Her blue eye filled with sadness' while her orange eye remains dead.* ...Allison..I think... Catt Hatter:' You 'think?' Did A-llison h-ave something to do with your' eyes? Hyde without a Jekyll:' ...I-I don't know...*Her blue eye begins to fill with' tears.* ...It's...It's been so long since I've seen her...I don't fully u-understand what's happened... Catt Hatter:' Oh, I'm sorry. *Catt said, setting down her tea and' coming around the table to wrap her arms around the girl.* I didn't know...you'll be okay...shhh... Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She seems to be comforted a little and wipes the tears' from her blue eye.* I-I'm sorry...for that...outburst... Catt Hatter:' Don't be sorry for having emotions, *Catt murmured,' gently rubbing the girl's back.* it proves you're alive. (Side note: the stammer fades if she's sad.) Hyde without a Jekyll:' *A small, sad smile hints at her lips. * I guess you're' right...but it's not much of a life when you're missing half of yourself. Catt Hatter: I can relate... *Catt mumbled into Not-Allison's shoulder, still softly stroking her back.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *She swallows hard and stares at her reflection in the tea, and whispers* I think...what hurts the most...is not knowing if she's dead or just missing, trying to find her way back. Catt Hatter:' From wh-at I've heard the others say, I don't think she's' dead. *Catt said thoughtfully, placing a hand on her chin.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Allison smiled at this.* T-Thank you. I guess all I can' do now is wait. Catt Hatter:' Wh-at are you w-aiting for? *Catt sighed, returning to' her seat. Her tone was soft and, kind.* You c-an't just w-ait to live because some of you is missing y'know. Hyde without a Jekyll:' But if she's going to return I need to keep things in' check and not take risks so that she can return to a...safe place. But if she's dead then there's nothing to hold back for...or live for. I can take all the risks I want without fear of hurting her. *she picks up the tea and sips it.* Catt Hatter:' Wh-at do you think qu-alifies a-s a risk? How d-angerous' can it possibly be to h-ave a life? *Catt sipped her tea.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *she quietly sips her tea for a bit.* Having a life isn't' the problem...find closure...revenge is. Catt Hatter:' Wh-at's "finding closure" mean?' Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She finishes off the rest of her tea and looks Catt' directly in the eyes.* I want to find the bad people who hurt Allison and make them pay. Obtained From Role-playing page for pg.58 Category:Main Plot Category:Elise Hyde